bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Network Monkey
The Network Monkey is a strange support monkey, as she doesn't actually do anything on the battlefield,... except giving you, yes, YOU, the player, useful information that may or may not help you revise strategies, in a "toolbar" at the bottom of the battlefield. For beginners, she'll show you the number and types of bloons in the next round, and the remaining bloons and their types this round when you first place her. Price: $300 (all prices are in Medium) Path 1 'Combat Moderator' Gains a range circle of 250px in diameter. Every tower (both organic and mechanical) in her range will get their range and fire rate boosted by 20% from better strategic management. Moreover, surveillance data from each tower is transferred to every other tower in the area, giving the towers in her range the ability to target bloons in any tower in her range's range. (NOTE: Only works with attacking towers, not support towers, and the range transfer doesn't work with unlimited-range towers AND towers that affect its whole range!) Price: 1500$ 'Remote Operator' Using special access keys given by the government and her expertise in technology, she can now remotely control the machines in her range from her stations, making all mechanic towers in her range will work as if they have Full-Tier-1 (learnt all 3 skills of Tier 1) Machine Operators. Price: 2100$ 'World Wide Web' Using a high-end server with a high-speed global network connection, and a mass-monitoring system, she can increase her range to infinite and moderate everything all at once! (Yes, now all of your towers practically have infinite range and Full-Tier-1 operators. Deal with it.) Price: 110101$ 'Administrator' Using top-secret informatics technology and the rights to completely manage the battlefield, she can now grant all the towers the power to damage every kind of bloons, IF said bloon/blimp is not immune to all kinds of bullets in that particular state (for example, a boss with an Auracryst is invincible to everything unless the Auracryst is destroyed first). Moreover, the fire rate of all the towers will increase by 50% instead of 20%, and the cost of the towers and their upgrades will decrease by 20%. MOREOVER, the machines she operate will now work as if they have Full-Tier 2 operators instead of Full-Tier-1. Price: 377777$ Path 2 'Total Intelligence Program (T.I.P.)' By upgrading her intelligence system, she can now show you pretty much every info, or TIPs, for a tower or bloon after you hover your mouse on that tower/bloon. The data given in the TIPs window includes: *For towers: Rate of fire, health and AD (including total health and remaining health. You actually don't need TIPs to see this though, but still) full upgrade paths and the upgrades' prices, range, bloons popped, total cost, weapon's pierce and damage, and the tower's special effects. *For bloons: Speed, health and AD, immunities, weapons, amount of that kind of bloons popped, and the bloon's special effects. Price: $1000 'On the Cloud' She can now transfer towers to the cyberline,... somehow. This should give you the ability to send a tower to the BTD network by clicking that tower and click the "Upload" "attack mode" button, which will make the tower disappear on your current game but you can then use it on any game you want, even on a different computer if you log in with the same account '', as long as you use it '''in the exact same mode/difficulty' (or easier) on a track with the same difficulty rating, or lower! (Yes, she can tamper with the REAL network!) To use an uploaded tower, simply buy a Network Monkey with this upgrade, and click the "Import" "attack mode" button and select the tower you uploaded! You can't use this function in Special Missions or Sandbox mode. Price: $3646, free if you are logged in and have played every BTD game. 'Cheat Codes:' She somehow hacked the game itself and unlocked the cheat code function, allowing you to type a cheat code to alter the current game (and the current game only, no cheat codes such as adding Monkey Money or NK Coins or unlocking Special Missions are allowed), at a cost of a penalty of that particular code. To activate a cheat code, simply click on her, select the "Cheat!" "attack mode", then type the code in the box that appears. You can add your own cheat codes here if you wish: *ALLTHERICHE$: Gives you $50000, but you won't get any MM in this game. Can only be used once. *Beefy-CoW: Gives you 7390 lives, but all the bloons will be thrice tougher and 1.5x faster. Can only be used once. *Looktolesoleil: Gives you a Sun God, but 10 ZOMGs will appear. Subsequent uses will increase the number of ZOMGs that appear by 3. *Tsarstar: Clear all the bloons on the battlefield, as well as the bloons that would come in the next 15 seconds. Your money will become 0, and you must have at least 30000$ before using this. *COMEONLETMECHEAT!: You can use all the cheat codes freely without limitations or penalties in this game, but it'll count as a Freeplay game, with no rewards and completion and SAVES whatsoever. *backUP: All Bloons go backward for 3 seconds. During this time, trying to pop bloons will drain your money, as it's backwards. *BREAKSMASH: All monkeys fire two times faster for 15 seconds, you get one free 4/0 Brainwave Monkey (Fits with the title, no?) However, the Brainwave Monkey can only be called once (as it is permanent) and afterward, the bloons in the next round are 1.5x faster. *EMP: Gives the effect of EMP from the Brainwave Monkey. Can only be used once every 10 rounds. *upupdowndownleftrightleftrightBA: All projectiles looks golden. Does no effect otherwise *QWAMIZABA: Causes a Qwamizaba. This is very strange; fireballs, earth chunks, water balls, and extreme wind gusts come from the side of the screen. This does 9999 damage to all bloons in the round (not on screen), and as a penalty, it also does 10 damage to all your towers. *ANATOMIA: An atom-like blast starts forming around her, and deals 50 layer damage. Summons 10 MOABS. *AERO: The AERO project (Aerial Extraintelligent Raining Omnis) is a device which summons 500 Tempest Tornados that stay around until they have reached 50 pops, and has a 10% chance to pick a bloon up for 3 seconds. Thisi can only be used once, uses afterward will summons a tornados that has 20 MOABS. Reuires you to sacrifice $50000 and 20 3/x Apprentices OR 10 4/x Apprentices. *trigger: Codes are 2x stronger, but so are things you have to do. (You need $100000 for AERO and 20 4/x apprentices) *classic: The Network Monkey dissappears (it's still there, effects still take place), but all towers and bloons new from BTD2 are sold. Track auto-changes to Monkey lane, And you can buy up to 1/1 BTD1 towers, except for SM, which is only 0/1. *battles: Send bloons at the bloons, which collide and lose layers (Yellow-Red. Yellow becomes Green, Red is popped). Prices for bloons are same as BTDB, and you get $250 every 6 seconds. You get no money for popping bloons, and sending bloons can boost income (basically, turns it into a Singleplayer BTDB) *qwertyuiop: One of each towers with the corresponding Hotkey (QWERTY) will be given freely, but will also send a ceramic, a MOAB, a BFB, and a ZOMG. (Yes, this is basically like the sandbox) *sizzle: 10% chance to put the Burny Stuff fire on a bloon. (Each bloon has a 10% chance.) Depending on the amount of burning bloons, 1-100 Yellow Bloons that aren't damaged by fire will attack. Price: $13370 NOTE: This upgrade will be skipped (as in, will be automatically marked as bought without you actually buying it) if there's already one other Network Monkey with this upgrade. 'Project Deathux Aeronet:' She can now hack into many weapon reserves in the world, giving you the ability to call their missiles and their satellites' laser beam! To call a missile, simply click on her and select an area where you want it to hit. The missile have a blast radius of 150px , and can pop 5 layers. As for the laser beams, you can click on her and right click on the path to call it on the segment where you want it to hit. This beam can pop 7 layers in 1 second! Also, they don't have a rate of fire, and they'll fire as quickly as you can click! Whew! Plus, she can now call reinforcement troops... Special Ability: Call of Duty: Summons 10 4/2 Sniper Monkeys and 3 4/2 Monkey Aces on the battlefield for 1 minute. You can choose if you want to place them manually or not. If you don't, they'll just pick a random empty spot on the map. If you don't have any empty spot left, they'll just leave (bummer). Moreover, it'll also call each aforementioned missile every SECOND, but they'll just hit random places on the map. Cooldown: 5 minutes Price: 67890$ Trivia *In my fanfic Eternal Wars, there will be a Network Monkey named Shiawata Yuu, who will play a major role in the Dream World Arc and Aurae Saga Arc. *On the Cloud is a reference to cloud networking, of course! *Guess what "Beefy-CoW" is a reference of... *"Looktolesoleil" is a reference to Reptile's line "Look to La Luna" in the original Mortal Kombat (and no, I don't like that bloody game, not one bit. I just thought he was a pretty awesome easter egg.) *"Tsarstar" is a reference to the Tsar Bomba *Project Deathux Aeronet is a reference to the virus Stuxnet. *World Wide Web and Call of Duty are obvious references. No, really. It doesn't get any more obvious than that. *The prices of the World Wide Web and Administrator upgrades consist of only the 2 most notable numbers in binary and octal, respectively. (why is 3 "notable" in octal? Because if you start an octal number with 3 and follow it with only 7s, the binary string that comes out of it will have only ones. For example, a 11111111 binary byte is 377 in octal) *The price of the On the Cloud upgrade, 3646, is supposed to be a reference to 3G and 4G internet connections. Koufuku Metanana 17:30, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Support Towers Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Approved Conceptions